How Chaotic Breaking Dawn Can Be
by chika1234
Summary: im not good at titles so sorry. bella and edward are married and bella has decied to go to college as a human for a little while. can edward and bella face everything i throw at them? hopefully! review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Finding Out

Edward and I were finally married! We have been married for about 4 months, and while we were on our honeymoon Edward gave in to my demand. After that I let him buy me a faster car. Next I decided to go to Darmonth for awhile at least and I was going to stay human for my stay there. At least for awhile. But I wanted to go for next years term so we are staying in Forks. One reasons I wanted to stay was so that I could hang out with Angela since I'm not going to have as much time to in the near future. Right now Angela and I are at the mall. Shocking, I know, I willing went to the mall. But that is because Angela wont make me try on half the store like Alice would.

We first went to clothes to get it over with. While I was in the dressing room I got another contraction. Lately I have been having a lot of those, but I haven't started my period. When I tried on the jeans I realized that I could barely button them. All my pants have been doing this to me, so I have been wearing my sweats. I know embarrassing at the store, but what else could I wear? When I looked at my stomach I noticed that it had grown a little bit. I of course thought nothing of it. Putting my clothes back on I went out a grabbed a bigger size. This size fit, finally!

After we were done there and I had gotten bigger clothes then usual. I wore one of my outfits out of the store so I wouldn't have to wear sweats. We then went to a book store that Angela knew was good. I got a ton of books there. Next we went to the food court, for some reason I felt the need to get Subway. So we went there and got a sandwich. Finally we left.

We had taken my new mustang to the mall. So I had to take Angela to her house. On the way there (since I still didn't go that much over the speed limit) we talked about Angela's relationship to Ben and how it seemed like it was falling apart. I told her that all relationships do that and not be scared, seeing as she thought he was going to break up with her.

When we got to her house I dropped her off and said thank you and good bye. She said the same thing. After that I went back to my new home. Edward waiting for me outside. His golden eyes smoldering even in the darkness. My breath and heart speed up as he kissed me. We broke apart in Edward's- I mean our bedroom. I hadn't even noticed that we had moved.

I got ready for bed and fell asleep in Edward's arms.

The next thing I knew I was sitting on a Hospital bed, Edward was sitting on the bed next to me though he was on top of the covers. In my arms was the most beautiful baby and in Edward's there too lay a beautiful baby. It was a dream in the 3rd person so I saw myself and Edward from the far side of the room. From the angle I was at I couldn't really see the babies, but I knew they were beautiful.

I woke up to Edward looking at me with love in his eyes. Before I could say anything though Alice came in yelling. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to the mall yesterday?" I breathed a sigh of relief, Edward looked at me funny for a second before turning to Alice.

"I think that was the whole point of us being gone on the hunting trip so that she could." said Edward looking up at Alice as she started to pout.

"How could you do that to me Bella?" she asked sadly.

I sighed, "I wanted to have bonding time with Angela just her and me." Alice pouted again, but lucky I turned my head so that I could get up. "I need a human minute. So Alice no interrupting me."

She nodded but not with enthusiasm. I then went into the bathroom and took a shower. After that I brushed my hair and teeth and changed into clothes. While doing that I thought about my dream and what it meant. Suddenly it all clicked together. I am PREGENT! I throw up. What will I do? How will I tell Edward? My thoughts went on and on as I just sat there by the toilet throwing up.

After a couple of minutes of chaotic thoughts, Edward came in and asked "What is going on, Bella?" before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i am sorry in chapter one Edward and Bella have only been married for about 4 months. Sorry about that. Anyways i am only updating for that. I have gotten 0 reviews so until they start coming i am not going to update again. No matter how much it kills me.**

**Discamer: no matter how much I wish it I do not own the twilight books.**

Chapter 2

I woke up back in Edward's bed. But he wasn't there with me. Suddenly I remembered my revelation in the bathroom. I shot straight up, which wasn't the greatest idea of my life. The room started to spin, I groaned. Just then Edward came in and went straight to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You blacked out in the bathroom next to a toilet that had your dinner in it."

"I'm fine." I replied. Hoping against hope that Alice hadn't seen anything in my future. "Must have been a bug cause I'm alright now."

He gazed into my eyes for awhile as if assuring himself that I was a-okay. He must have seen it cause he nodded and picked me up. "Today is the day that Carlisle is going to do a job interview. And I was thinking that I could also apply for a job at the hospital. So that I can finally use my medical degrees."

"Oh." (The great word has struck again.) was all I could think of saying.

He smiled "So you can hang out with Angela again today if you wish."

I too was smiling. I nodded. "I will eat at her house."

Once Edward and Carlisle were gone I got into my car and headed toward Angela's. When I got onto her street I saw that Ben's car was leaving the street. He was the only one in the car. Once I was at Angela's house I went up to the door and knocked. Mrs. Webber answered and pointed up to Angela's room. I nodded and went up the stairs.

When I got to her room the door was cracked open. Angela was laying on her bed crying her eyes out. I went to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She got up and started crying into my shirt. After a while she said, "Ben finally broke up with me saying he found someone else that was better for him." I gasped. How could he say such a thing.

"Its okay." I replied "He doesn't know what he is throwing away. And there are always others who are better suited for you."

After awhile Angela finally stopped crying. When she did I asked, "Do you want to go to the beach today? Its surprisingly sunny today."

She only nodded her head. So we set out to La Push beach. When we got there it was really sunny. We walked down to a ring of drift wood surrounding a fire pit. I had brought a lighter so I started a fire. After the fire was started Angela and I just talked. We didn't talk about Ben, but we talked about a lot of other things.

After a while I felt someone staring. So I looked up to see none other then Jacob. He was staring first at me then his eyes went to Angela and he froze. Suddenly I thought of imprinting. Then Angela looked up at Jacob and she to just started staring in surprise. Jacob then started to walk over. Angela got up and too started walking toward him.

Suddenly I got this feeling that I should leave the 2 of them alone. But before I could even get up Jacob said. "Who may I ask are you?"

Angela blushed. Something I had rarely seen her do and she replied. "Angela Webber."

"Nice to meet you Angela." Jacob continued to walk forward until Angela had to look up to see his face. Not that she seem to mind.

I smiled and started to walk away. They didn't notice. When I got back to the car I turned around. They were talking. Suddenly I knew he was the one to heal her wounds not me.

**A/N: remember if I don't get reviews I won't Updated so hurry and review for others I don't care if they are negative I just want reviews!**


	3. author's note sorry

Authors note: I'm discontinuing this story, unless of course some of the people who have read this story would like me to continue. But if only 1 or 2 people want me to continue I'm sorry I won't. I apologize but I'm not the kind of person that continues a story when no one wants me too and if I have finished the story in my head.


End file.
